Heaven's Only Haven
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Requested by Alphonseelric22! Vincent is an exotic dancer called Sin at his father's failing club, Heaven. One night, a man makes him an offer he can't refuse: become his for a month and he'll keep the club from going under. ValenWind! Lemons to come!
1. Wings

**Hello, my freaky darlings!**

**Here I am, with ANOTHER stripper story. But this one is for Alphonseelric22 who requested this piece ages ago. I'm so sorry that I didn't get to it sooner, dear!**

**So here we are! An extra sexy piece of Valenwind entitled "Heaven's Only Haven"!**

**

* * *

**

**Vincent:**

I looked at my father across the desk. "How bad is it, Dad?"

He refused to meet my gaze. "Heaven's mortgaged to the hilt, V. And you're the only dancer drawing _any_ crowd, let alone a decent-sized one."

I'd known it was bad when he'd asked me to come home a month ago. I'd given up a pole in one of the hottest clubs in a larger city _and_ bigger tips in the hopes of pulling Dad's dream out of the hole. But, apparently, a well-paid, well-trained exotic dancer couldn't do that, no matter how big of crowds he drew.

"Grimoire, we need to go over these accounts before we op- Oh. Vincent."

Dad's mousy business partner Lucrecia Cresent slipped into the office. She was a slight woman with a lavish chest and a grip like a bear, which I remembered just in time for here to slide her arms around me in an unwanted hug.

"Hey," I returned, ignoring my annoyance at her action. There had been a _reason_ I'd avoided the woman like the plaque for a month! "How's Sephiroth?" I asked, trying to remind myself why I put up with the blasted woman. She was the mother of my childhood friend and damned if the cold hearted SOB didn't have a bizarre Mommy complex.

She smiled at the mention of her son. "He's still hanging out with Angeal and Gen," she told me, her nose wrinkling is disapproval, "but he's doing quiet well."

I pulled away from her carefully, trying not to make it seem hurried and annoyed or hasty and rude. "I gotta go, Dad. I have to be ready to dance my numbers tonight." I walked around his desk to give him a hug.

He hugged me back tightly. "I'm sorry, V."

I tightened my hold for an instant, whispering, "It's you dream, Dad. I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner."

We released each other slowly and I headed for my dressing room.

* * *

**Grimorie:**

As the door closed behind my son, I set my head in my hands.

"Grim?" Lucresia asked, worried.  
"I just pulled him into my troubles. And he came willingly, because I asked him to." I hated that I had burdened Vincent.

She rested her hands on my sagging shoulders. "Grim, if you hadn't told him, he would have gotten angry and bullied it out of you. You're his dad. He loves you, and he wants to help you."

Lucresia's words -although true- didn't make me feel any better. Vincent had only me when he was growing up, and he loved me enough for me and his dearly departed mother, God rest her soul. But my son had one hell of a Daddy complex, not that I could really blame that all on him. We'd fed each other's need for human contact, and now we found ourselves a bit co-dependent, even though we were both strong-willed individuals. But I was a bit concerned that at 22, he had never had a single serious relationship.

"Grimoire, stop brooding and help me," my partner demanded, dragging my attention back to the task at hand.

_Worry about Heaven now. Worry about Vincent later,_ I commanded myself.

* * *

**Vincent:**

Tifa was working in the sound booth, adjusting knobs and levers while half-heartedly arranging CDs. She looked up at me like I was saving her from tedium, a bright smile on her face. "What can I do for you, V?"

I smiled at the pretty, shapely brunette who had been my childhood friend. "I have three numbers tonight, so I thought I'd get the songs to you as soon as I could." I handed her my mix disk, the lime green sticky note telling her which songs and what time. "Fridays were always the best nights to work at Ren's," I remarked. "But here, they treat it like a death sentence."

She smiled at that. "People seem to think they have to have a date for Friday night." She looked at the sticky note. "Three? Are you sure you won't get tired, V?"

I gave her my famed dead-pan look. "Ti, I did five songs a night with barely enough time for a costume change between them for the last six months I worked at Ren's. I think I'm up for this."

She looked taken aback at my defensive nature, then she relaxed again and nodded at me. "Sorry. It's just that most of the dancers we have here wouldn't even dream of doing _two_ songs in one evening."

"Then Grimoire needs to look for different dancers or be harder on the one's he's got," I returned. "At Ren's, no dancer would have ever turned down more songs. More songs means more tips, which means there's more money to spread around in your budget."

Tifa eyed me. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Call your father that." Her frown deepened. "You're too close for that."

"I don't want to shove it in anyone's face that I'm the boss's son, Ti. That's just asking for trouble." I ran a rough hand through my dark hair. "I need to warm up. Can you put on a bit of music for me?"

"Of course," she returned, her smile resurrected. "Besides, I love watching you move out there."

A smiled pulled at the edges of my lips. "That's what everyone says. Gods, I think I've even seen Sephiroth in here to watch."

Tifa wrinkled her nose. "I don't like him, V. How do you put up with him?"

"Usually, Angeal and Genesis are around to help counter the chill. The three of them together are a lot of fun, actually." My smile began a smirk. "Angeal drunk is hilarious and Sephiroth gets warmer when he's a bit tipsy."

She punched my arm. "Go warm up, V, while you still have time."

A smile on my lips, I stepped up on the stage, using a pole for leverage. She hit play and I let the music lead me, closing my eyes and reaching out for the beath with both hands. It was another song off the disc I'd handed her, something I'd found with a dark, sensual rythym. My eyelids slid open as I found my way to a pole.

Tifa smiled. "You look so happy when you're dancing, V. You seem so free.," she said softly, almost reverently. "Why didn't you do something else dance related?"

I kept moving. "I'm too muscular for ballet, too headstrong to be a backup dancer, and I don't have enough patience to teach or choreograph."

She made a noise of agreement.

I smiled, a real, true smile. "I chose this because dancing is my first and only love, Ti. It gives me wings."

* * *

**So how'd I do for part one? XD**

**I promise, it gets better, but you have to understand that these things are important to the plot. Well, other than the Lucrecia thing. That was in there mostly 'cause I am not very fond of her, and neither is the person who requested this story. **

**So! Please, please review! Let me know how you like it!**


	2. Regulars & Newbies

**Well, it's late, and yet here I am, typing. I better get love for this, kids! XD**

**I didn't want to leave you too long without introducing the other main character.**

**Here's part two!**

**

* * *

**

**Cid:**

I smiled as I watched the clock. Five more minutes until quittin' time. Not that I really had "quittin' time", being my own boss, but my assistant did and I never stayed more than five minutes after she left. Opening one of my desk drawers, I pulled out a pack of cigarettes and set them on my desk while I dug around for my lucky lighter. Smiling triumphantly when I found it, I plucked a cigarette from my pack. held the filter between my lips and lit up, inhaling my first cigarette of the hour.

Yuffie, my skinny assistant, poked her head into my office. "Those things are bad for you," she chided as I exhaled.

I shrugged at the dark haired woman. "We all have our vices, Yuffie," I told her. "You like alcohol. Me, I like my cigarettes." I took another drag.

She aimed her best pout at me like it was a weapon and I exhaled, completely unaffected. "Reeve canceled on me. Come with me tonight. My favorite club has a new dancer that'll blow your mind."

"Male or female?"

"Most definitely male. The way he moves..." she trailed off, shivering at the remembrance. "The boy should be illegal."

I took a thoughtful drag off my cigarette. He was that good? Yufie didn't waist time on flattery where it wasn't of value to her. Her description roused my interest. She knew I loved dancers. All those muscles rippling just beneath their skin... they made me want to taste them.

Exhaling, I looked at her, wondering her motives in inviting me. "Okay. I'll go," I informed her. I had to wonder just what this dancer looked like. Obviously Yuffie thought he would interest me, but I only put so much stock in my assistant.

She smiled and clapped her hands. "Goody!"

I wondered suddenly what I'd gotten myself into, but I ignored the "set up" feeling in my stomach in favor of finishing my cigarette.

* * *

**Grimoire:**

I was greeting customers from across the bar. It was something I'd done since we'd first opened, and I enjoyed talking to them, getting to know them and their preferences.

Yuffie Kisaragi, one of our regulars, came in, almost dragging the guy behind her. "Good evening, Yuffie," I greeted.

"Hey, Grim. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Hey, you're in luck tonight. Sin" -here I used my son's stage name- "is doing triple duty tonight."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? That's awesome!" She looked at the blond, who'd taken the barstool beside her. "By the way, Grim, this is my boss, Cid Highwind. Cid, this is Grimoire Valentine. He owns Heaven."

Cid extended a hand toward me, which I took and gave a firm shake. "Nice to meet you," he told me,a small smile pulling at his lips as he slowly released my hand.

"Pleasure's all mine. Yuffie, what can I get for you?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. Yuffie loved to drink margaritas until she couldn't see straight.

"The usual, Grim. Thanks. Cid? What about you?" she asked, nudging the blond with her elbow.

His blue eyes that had been scanning the room met mine. "Whiskey. Make it a double, please."

I smiled and nodded. There was something between them, but it was far from romantic, judging by the look he had given me. They squabbled like siblings as I fixed their drinks and brought them to them.

The bell tinkled as the door opened again and three men walked in. First was Sephiroth Crescent, with his long straight silver hair that hung past his waist, followed by Genesis Rhapsodos, the vibrant red-headed poet who loved sword play, with Angeal Hewley, a dark-haired master swordsman with a tender heart and a passion for hand-to-hand combat, bringing up the rear. They picked out a table close to the stage. Sephiroth had apparently bringing the others to watch V dance, considering it had been well over a month since I'd seen Gen and Angeal.

I walked over to their table and Gen smiled at me. "Hey, Mr. V. When is V up to dance?"

I smiled internally, having just had my suspicions confirmed. "Sin is up in a few minutes. He's doing three tonight."

Sephiroth raised a brow. "With the way he dances, he should be exhausted after one," he commented dryly.

"Well, you know Vincent, Seph," Angeal replied. "His heart goes into the dance like it goes into nothing else. It's like sword fighting: you can put your all in, over and over, and never feel exhausted or even grow tired."

Sephiroth nodded, seeming to understand the point Angeal was making.

"I'd appreciate it if you used his stage name, boys," I softly chided my son's oldest circle of friends. "He would not look kindly on gaining stalkers because of a slip of the tongue."

Gen nodded. "Okay, Mr. V. We'll try."

"What can I get you guys?" I asked.

Sephiroth spoke up first. "Vodka. A double if you would."

Gen was next. "Something sweet and fruity, I think.

I smiled. "Orgasms are strawberry-peach. Fruity enough, Gen?"

He smiled. "You know me too well, Mr. V."

I looked to the last of their merry band.

Angeal smiled at me. "A Wicked."

I cocked my head at him. "Are you sure? No offense, but you don't seem the raspberry type."

He gave me a sheepish smile. "When Gen ordered one, he hated it, but he asked me to try it and I drank the rest of it. Your Wickeds are awesome."

I smiled at the complement and went back to mix the drinks. I came back out and set each drink before each man as the fanfare began to play, the signal for our MC to do the introduction.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Tifa purred out in a low, husky voice. "Tonight, we present for your viewing pleasure the ever-provocative Sin. Tonight, he's presenting a brand-new routine to 'Black Velvet'. Don't drool too much, loves," she added, chuckling.

Everyone in the room gave rapt attention to the stage.

_Come on, Vincent. Make me proud,_ I plead silently.

* * *

**Okay, so his childhood friends are there to watch him dance. What could go wrong?**

**Plus, there's our sexy Cid, sitting at the bar by Yuffie. How's he gonna react to Vincent's sexy routine? **

**Well, I guess you're going to have to wait and find out next chapter, aren't you.**

**Lol. I'm a cheeky little pain in your butts, aren't I? XD**

**Please, please, please review! Make me smile and let me know what **OTHER** song you might be interested in Vincent stripping to! I am open to suggestions, 'cause I can't come up with a third song for the life of me!  
**


	3. Black Velvet

**Well! Vincent's first dance! And yes, I do intend to write them all! :)**

**And he's dancing to Alannah Myles' "Black Velvet". Lyrics are broken up in the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Vincent:**

I listened to Tifa purr out my intro in a sultry tone. "Don't drool too much, loves," she finished with a chuckle.

That was my cue to stride out onto the unlit stage. Every bit of this was practiced, precise. I was in control here, even if I wasn't anywhere else. I chose what song, what all when into a costume, my movements, how much came off, when it came off.

This was my element, the one thing that was precisely ordered, even if the rest of my world was in chaos.

* * *

**Cid:**

The opening beat of his song thrummed through the speakers and the stage lights went up. I watched dark, muscular legs in skin-tight pants move in a rapid sequence of steps. On the next beat, a spotlight flitted toward the dancer as he began to move.

From head to toe, he wore black velvet. Black velvet pants clung provocatively to his muscular legs. A black velvet shirt stretched out across the muscular planes of his chest. A black velvet jacket, mask, and top hat completed his costume.

"_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
Jimmy Rogers on the Victrola up high  
Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky"_

A sultry female voice crooned. I watched him move. His movements were precise, sensuous, fluid, and yet they seemed almost spontaneous. He had to have been doing this for years to be so at ease on the stage. The moves he chose suggested years of formal dance training.

"_The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for"  
_Then he spun, flinging that hat toward the bar. Grimoire didn't even have to look up from mixing a drink to catch it with one hand. But my attention never left the sexy bastard on the stage. His black silky hair moved with him, despite being bound by a black velvet ribbon.

He shrugged out of the jacket with a provocative shift of his shoulders -_how in the hell did he just make a fucking shrug sexier than hell?_ I wondered. He wound his way toward the pole, his hips swaying sensually as he went.

"_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style"_

I was fucking swallowing hard just watching him _move_. His hand slid down the line of buttons on his shirt as he rolled his hips against that fucking pole, successfully making me as fucking hard as fucking steel._  
"A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please"_

Slowly, tortuously, with a wicked smile gracing his lips, he undid every button of his shirt, still moving against the pole like that. Each button he undid revealed just a little bit more of his creamy-white skin.

My mouth went dry as he paused in the middle of disrobing to shock every fucking one of us by doing the fucking _splits_. Then he wrapped one leg around the pole and leaned back, supporting himself on one fucking hand and lifting his hips against the unyielding steel of the pole, not quiet touching it.

My blood ran hot and the only fucking thing I could see in my mind's eye was those damn sexy legs wrapped around my fucking hips._  
"Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave  
White lightening, bound to drive you wild"_

I could only vaguely hear the music in the background. My blood was fucking pounding in my ears as he righted himself and stepped away from the pole, glancing my way with red eyes gleaming. From behind that damn black mask He worked his shirt down his arms as he turned, facing the sound booth to blow the female MC a kiss, but also giving us a fucking _beautiful_ view of the damn demonic-looking wings tattooed on his back._  
"Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl  
'Love Me Tender' leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle"  
_He walked back around the pole, rubbing himself against that fucking pole like it was his lover. He drew back from it again, neatly taking a step backward and moving forward beside it sensuously. Then he slid his long-fingered hands down his fucking chest, touching himself in the way I was now aching so fucking badly to touch him, to slide those long fingers under the fucking waistband of his pants.

"_The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true  
Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for"_

With a single determined yank forward, the silver snaps that lined the sides of his pants separated with a loud popping noise and he dropped the damn pants to the floor. All he wore now was a black velvet mask, black heeled ankle boots, a black velvet fucking thong, and a fucking smile. And I'd be damned if it wasn't the sexiest thing I'd ever fucking seen!_  
"Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please"_

* * *

**Vincent:**_  
_The crowd seemed completely enthralled by the spell I'd cast with a dance. It stunned me, sometimes. The power of the passion of my dance could make people fall in love with me or stir feelings of longing inside of them that caught them by surprise._  
"Every word of every song that he sang was for you  
In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do?"  
_My eyes were drawn to the table where my childhood friends sat. Their faces betrayed everything, from shock to various stages of arousal. The ice man and the devoted lovers all looked like they were about to become a puddle of hormonal goop.

I was amused by this fact, mostly because I had wanted Gen when we were in high school. At this point, he was hiding his face behind his red hair and looking otherwise like he was going to come in his tight red leather pants. Angeal reached over and touched Gen's arm, concern for his lover overshadowing everything, even his own arousal._  
"Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please"  
_My eyes scanned the crowd. There were the regulars, like Elena and Tseng who were in one dark corner taking long pulls from long-necked bottles and talking as they watched. My gaze fell of Yuffe, my self-proclaimed fangirl. It seemed she'd brought someone with her tonight, a large blond man with pale blue eyes and attitude I could taste. I sashayed across the stage for a better look as his smile widened and Yuffie's face lit up.

"_Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please"_

I winked and blew Yuffie a kiss. She just about swooned, but the blond beside her rolled his eyes. I smiled and went back to the pole, walking as provocatively as possible. Then I wrapped my legs around the pole to arch my back and hold myself in this curve with one arm as I slid my hand down my stomach toward my groin, then back up again.

"_If you please"_

Then I used that one hand to untie the ribbon from my hair, knowing that having my hair down seemed to accentuate the sensuality of my near nudity. Although, Gen would probably come in his pants, but that was Angeal's worry, not mine.

"_If you please"_

Years of gymnastic training and dance classes made me flexible enough to do this. I moved that hand to grasp the pole above me. I leaned forward, lifting the other arm so I could grab the pole with that hand also.

Then I spun on that grip, unwrapping my legs from the pole and doing a complete circle around the pole before I attempted to land on them.

"_If you please" _

The motion I'd rehearsed so many times could easily falter because of the heeled boots I wore if I wasn't careful. I landed heels first with a _clack_, then rolled forward on my feet to put all on my weight on the balls of my feet. My chest and groin pressed against the pole as I rolled forward and I let my head fall back, as if at the contact.

The look on Gen's face was quite enlightening. He had just made his 'uncomfortable situation' worse by coming in those tight leather pants he so adored.

Angeal's gaze shot from him to me, but by that point, I was striding off the stage, my song over, collecting my discarded costume as I went.

I had the time it took Yuzu to do his routine to get ready for my next song.

At the edge of the stage, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Dad, passing the tip basket around the room. When I'd worked at Ren's, I'd been forced to tolerate wandering hands and hands tucking money into my costume, but dad had refused to let, quote "my son get pawed in _my_ club".

I caught his eye and gave him a snappy salute.

One way or another, if I had to dance my way into an early grave or sleep with everyone in the audience, I _would_ save my father's dream.

* * *

**Come on. Admit it. You _laughed _when Genesis came in those tight red leather pants of his!**

**Lol. V is such a sensual dancer! And I loved writing his moves, even though I'm pretty sure his last one might be close to physically impossible. XD**

**On that note, I must beg and plead for song requests! I have my last song of the night in mind, but the middle song is up in the air! And there is only one small section between now and then!**

**Please, if you have a song request, leave and review and tell me so I can take your pick into consideration. **

**On that very happy note, I am going to bed, ladies and gentlemen!**

**Post Chapter Conversation:**

**Genesis:** Seriously? Did you _have _to make me come in my leather pants?

**Sins:** THE PLOT BUNNIES MADE ME DO IT!

**Vincent:** Jeez, Gen, lighten up. It's not her fault you can't contain yourself.

**Genesis:** *pouts* Well, you're sexy bastard when you dance.

**Grimoire:** Uh, Sins? Why in the hell were Tseng and Elena in Heaven?

**Cid:** It was the fucking plot bunnies, wasn't it?

**Sins:** *Nods vigorously*

**Tifa:** Hey! V, what in the hell are you dancing to next?

**Vincent:** *looks at Sins*

**Sins: **Don't look at me! That's up to the fans, my dear. *kisses Vincent's cheek* But DAY-UM were you sexy out there!

**XD **


	4. WANT

**Welcome to part four of "Heaven's Only Haven." Pleased to have you with us at this very pleasant hour. **

**If you were amused by Genesis's problem -or my post chapter conversation, for that matter- you will love the first POV on this section. **

**It's from Gen's POV. **

**Yes, I know. It's crazy, especially since this is a Valenwind fic, but I couldn't help it. After the plot bunnies made me make him come in his pants, I felt that, in all fairness, I needed to give you at least a bit of this from Gen's POV.**

**There's also a tidbit from Angeal POV, and a kiss, plus implied GenesisXAngeal relationship.**

**Also! You may notice that while Cid's mind is often filled with curse words, he never actually says any. That's 'cause he's a businessman in this, and for some reason, people don't like hearing "fuck" as every other word lol. Don't know what their problem is. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Genesis:**

Angeal looked at me, knowing what had just happened. I blushed like crazy, trying to hide behind my hair. However, my lover wouldn't let me get by with that.

He leaned in and whispered, "Are you okay, Gen?"

I waved him away with a certain jerky motion and he turned away, aware that I was just as puzzled by it as he was.

Vincent Valentine had been my friend since we were in elementary school, but I had no clue when this provocative side known as 'Sin' had crept out. This was a side of him I'd never seen before.

V was attractive, yes. Mostly, he was dark and brooding, something all the girls had adored. V had been completely uninterested, not to mention, shyer than hell.

That overwhelming aura of confidence and sensuality had to come from somewhere. Hell, I'd seen him dance before. What was so special about _this_ night, in _this_ place that he could make me come without even touching me?

The answer popped into my head almost immediately. While I'd seen V dance before, I'd never seen him strip.

This wasn't just any dance. This was a tease, an exercise of his control over his audience. His routine was a seduction with no contact. He threw his all into pleasing his ;partner', even if his 'partner' happened to be sixty-plus people crowded into a dark club.

Seeing this side of him made me crave him, no matter how wrong it was.

* * *

**Angeal:**

The look on my lover's face might have puzzled any onlooker. But I knew Gen inside and out. He felt guilty, shameful. And Jenona knew, Gen was a master of guilt.

He wanted V. It was as plain as day in his beautiful eyes.

Gen knew how open our relationship was. If he wanted V, he could have us both and he could certainly handle both of us.

Besides, V was gay _and_ at the very least found Gen attractive. He was a big boy: he could make up his own mind.

I touched one leather-clad arm and Gen looked at me, a little startled. I smiled and pressed my lips against him, tonguing his lips languidly until he opened to me, allowing me what I needed right now. I kissed him deeply for a few moments, then pulled back to whisper in my lover's ear:

"If you want him, ask him."

Gen nearly dropped the fruity drink in his hand.

* * *

**Cid:**

I leaned over. "What's his story, Yuffie?"

She smiled at my curiosity. "Word on the street is that he's a relative of Grim's. He showed up here about a month ago, giving up a job in a popular club and better money to help Grim."

I eyed her suspiciously. "Why does Grimoire need help, Oh Great Oracle?"

She glanced around the club briefly. "Heaven's going under, Cid. Apparently, Sin came to try and bring crowds in _and,_ hopefully, more money."

Internally, I smiled like a fucking fool. This so-called Sin danced his fucking seduction, teasing, so god-damned in control, but in this situation, I most certainly had the upper hand.

I would own this man, body and soul -well, in body, at least. And I was going to enjoy every fucking second of it.

Externally, I gave Yuffie and bland look and excused myself to the men's room. Slipping into the empty room, I locked the door behind me and pulled out my cell phone to dial the number of my most reliable underling.

"Yes, boss?" he answered, his tone chipper.

"Z, I need you to find out just how far a little club called Heaven is in the hole," I told him without preamble.

I practically heard him smile as fingers began to fly over a keyboard. "Can do. Anything else, boss?"

I smiled. "There's a dancer there called Sin. Find out what his name is and call me as soon as you find out anything."

"Okay."

We hung up simultaneously. All of our conversations ended like that, anyway.

I knew I was that much closer to having the delectable Sin. I couldn't hold back a wicked smile.

* * *

**How are we liking chapter four? I thought it was a bit of necessary development and it brought in one of my favorite characters! Yay!**

**Post-Chapter Conversation:**

**Sins:** That was exhausting.

**Vincent:** *sweaty from dancing, still only wearing the remaining bits of costume from Chapter 3* You're telling me.

**Sins:** *drools*

**Cid: ***rolls eyes*

**Gen:** Angeal, WTF?

**Angeal: ***shrugs*

**XD**

**BTW, Angeal encouraged Gen to ask V. V's answer depends on YOU! And you have, like a week to make up your minds. Let me know, via review or PM, what you think his answer should be!  
**


	5. Smooth

**I never realized how **_**huge**_** a tease I was until I started writing fanfictions. Seriously. And I am terribly sorry, to each and everyone who reads this story, the ones who have been waiting desperately for the next chapter. **

**The truth of the matter is I am a full time student, and I volunteer two to three times a week. I simply don't often have the time to type up my stories, despite the fact I am often working on them or starting new ones because of evil, **_**evil**_** plot bunnies.**

**So I have teased you for God knows how long with the next chapter and what it proposes to hold. This is four handwritten pages (plus lyrics, lol) of a dance sequence, so this may take me a bit to finish. But know, my loves, that I am truly and sincerely sorry for making you wait so long for this!**

**Without further ado, I now present for your entertainment "Smooth". BTW, song was chosen by my sister, because I couldn't come up with anything else, and I intend to incorporate your song suggestions later as best I can.**

**~Sins~**

**

* * *

**

**Grimoire:**

Yuzu danced well, if half-heartedly. He felt he could never live up to V, so he took a different approach. Yuzu had a more feminine look, enjoyed a more feminine style, and loved more feminine songs. And believe me, there was definitely something to be said about how he looked in heels and a short skirt.

Elena flagged me down for more drinks. I knew the drill: after two or three beers, she and Tseng always went to something nonalcoholic.

"What can I get you, Elena?" I asked, looking at the petite blond and giving her a smile, noticing her dark-haired companion wasn't at the table.

She returned my smile with one of her own. "Hmm. A Virgin Love, I think, please."

"What about Tseng?"

A wicked smile pulled at her lips. "Virgin Orgasm. I'll pick up the tab; just don't tell him it's from me."

I laughed and nodded, leaving to fix the drinks

Tifa picked up the mike again. "Well, I'm not sure if you've all heard, but Sin will be gracing us with two more routines tonight. Next, he's going to present yet another new routine to 'Smooth'. Just get your drool cups ready, 'cause they charge Grim extra to clean that up," she purred out.

A few chuckles sounded through the crowd, but I saw their attention jerk to the stage.

But then my son grabbed attention everywhere he went. Vincent was my personal miracle, my only child, my only reminder of his sweet mother, Gaia rest her soul.

The looks of arousal I knew I'd see on every face were the price to pay for having my son near to me, at my club instead of anywhere else. But that didn't mean I had to like it.

* * *

**Cid: **(The after-thought note on the side of the paper is "Day-um, Cid thinks 'fuck' a lot. Think it's on his mind? XD" )

The opening beats of the song played and I heard his footfalls on the stage, but only because I was listening for them. As the guitar began to play, the lights when up and the spotlight found him.

Head to toe, he was covered in black leather and silver chains. Black-fucking-leather pants rode low on his sexy hips, my eyes catching on the crimson satin ribbon that laced up his groin area. A black leather jacket covered his arms but offered teasing hints at his Gaia-damned toned chest that I wanted so badly to touch I could fucking taste it. Silver buckles crisscrossed his chest, keeping the jacket in place. Silver chains draped from his hips and seemed to end just before the snap on his pants. A leather mask covered half his face, but his red eyes gleamed like rubies behind it. Then he moved just the right way for the light to gleam on silver.

He'd pierced his fucking nipples. _Damn it all_, the notion of playing with the tiny silver rings with my tongue made me harder than hell all over again.

"_Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
I hear you whispering the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool…"_

He moved like a fucking erotic dream, the kind you had when you were a horny-as-hell teenager that made you fuckin' come in your bed with no help from you. He made a sensual show of unbuckling the first of three buckles on the jacket, allowing us to see the nipple rings completely instead of flashes at certain angles, his hips rocking to the beat of the song. Moving forward, he ground those sexy-ass hips against the pole, one lean leg wrapping around it.

"…_My munequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove …"_

Suddenly, my mind flashed back to the incredibly erotic image of having those fuckin' long, lean legs wrapped around my waist as I fucked him. I shoved the damn image out of my mind before my _imagination_ made me fucking come in my pants. Besides, the sexy man stripping on stage could do that any-fucking-way.

"…_And if you say this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth …"_

During the time I'd been distracted by my imagination and my libido, I missed the second buckle being undone. The leg he'd wrapped around the pole was back on the stage. The leather jacket now fuckin' gaped, held closed only at the bottom by the third buckle. And holy _hell_, his chest was Gaia-dammed delectable!

"…_And just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it…"_

The jet-black silk of his hair danced behind him, following every motion as he moved himself against the damn pole like it was his lover. Was there any way his hair could be as fucking _silky_ as it looked? My hands now it to run my fingers through it.

A desperate need to possess him –or, at least his fuckin' sexy-ass body– burned through my blood like a wildfire. I punched it down for the moment.

"…_I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it would be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out…"_

His legs wrapped around the pole again and this time, he arched his back until his hand touched the floor, as did his hair. Then he used one hand to unbuckle the last of the fucking silver buckles. The jacket slid open and down, revealing the rest of chest. My eyes caught at another damned glimmer of silver, this one in his ear. A long silver earring dangled from his left ear. Upon a more thorough look, it seemed to be a tiny dream-catcher worked out of silver with the tiny silver feathers dangling from it.

"…_Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm from your radio  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
Turning you round and round …"_

He slid that hand down to play with the ribbon that held the front of his pants together before straightening and stripping the jacket off. He turned and I got to see every Gaia-damned inch of that luscious fucking back, except the parts draped with his long hair. He tossed a look over his shoulder, ruby eyes gleaming behind that fucking mask. What in the hell was up with him and his fucking masks?

"…_And if you say this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth …"_

Then his hands worked at the buckle at the front of his pants. In a _woosh_, the leather fell to the floor, leaving him standing before us in black leather briefs that still had that crimson lace-up that had been fucking driving me mad.

He'd worn chaps. I guessed that made sense, actually. Leather pants took forever to peel off, but with chaps, you could simply undo them and let them fall. He stepped out of the pool of leather at his feet and moved back toward that fuckin' pole that at some points I wanted to be, silver earring jangling in his ear.

"…_And just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it…"_

I had to close my eyes for a second, trying to will away the hard ridge in my pants at first, then just fuckin' praying that I wouldn't come then and there in front of my nosey assistant and a room full of strangers, knowing that I wore a damn expensive suit and I didn't want to explain semen to my Taiwanese dry cleaner.

I drew in a shaky breath and opened my eyes, praying Z would call me before I fucking exploded. As if conjured by my wish, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I jump, startled by the vibrations that made my situation worse. I murmured an excuse to Yuffie and slipped out the door into the alley to take my call. The song floated out the door on a warm breeze, Spanish guitar making a sensual sound with the lyrics.

"…_And just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it…"_

"Yes?"

"Vincent Valentine," Z informed me, not bothering with greetings or pleasantries. "He's 28."

I nodded. "How deep are they, Z?"

"Well, all-tolled, plus interest… well over two million gill."

I let out a low whistle. That wasn't a lot to me, but then, I was a very successful businessman. I bought, fixed, and resold businesses for a living. But Grimoire… he was a small-business owner. How in the hell had he racked up that much in debt? "How?"

He tapped a few keys on his keyboard and I had my answer. "He took out a loan to pay for the place, then he remodeled the place. Other expenses just piled on top of that. Can I ask why, boss?"

Well, he asked. Someone might as well know what I'm up to. "Vincent Valentine. I intend to tie him to me for a while."

Z chuckled. "Well, how will the debt tie him to you?"

"Because I'll pay it off if he does as I wish."

"Prostitution is illegal in Midgar."

"That would matter, except I'm in Neibleheim, and I'd be hard-pressed to find anything that's illegal here." I was slowly growing impatient. "Can you give me the exact figure, Z?"

After a few keystrokes, he rattled off the number.

"Z, what would I do without you?" I asked as I wrote the sum down quickly. "Arrange with Barrett to get that much out of my safe."

He acknowledged that with a small sound, then hung up to call Barrett.

A smile pulled across my lips. I had a feeling I would _own_ him before the night was done.

* * *

**Yes, I know I am a terrible, terrible person, doing this to V. But it's for his good, I promise!**

**BTW, I'm having fun making up fun and fruity cocktails for this story. A Love is a strawberry-kiwi is a beverage a lot like a margarita.**

**So next chapter, V will be propositioned. And I think everyone will like how I twist that one. Also, I'm bringing in a crack pairing and possibly getting rid of Lucricia. What could be better?**

**Post-Chapter Conversation:**

**Cid:** I sound so… scary, plotting like that.

**Sins:** *smiles at Cid* I know, dear, but you're not. I've got wonderful plans for you both.

**Vincent:** Did I miss something, here? WTF, Sins?

**XD **

**Please review and tell me how you like it. If you think of anymore songs, please keep posting them in your reviews. These chapters so far are all in one night, and this story will go on for at least a month. That means V's gonna be dancing his pretty ass off.**

**REVIEW, I demand, so I'll post another chapter soon!**


	6. When In Rome

**Okay, dears. I am so very sorry that I haven't posted in a long time! **

**I am incredibly busy, and I am also incredibly sorry. Please forgive me with the offering of this chapter.**

**Also, a funny note. Last ngiht, I was talking to my elder brother about writing fanfiction –he knows what I write, so I just don't talk about what I write, just what I'm writing for– and I looked at this chapter and exclaimed, "When, by Jenova, did I start calling him SEPHI?"  
It was… quite a moment, lol.**

**Please enjoy part 6: When In Rome.**

**~Sins~**

**

* * *

**

**Vince:**

Neibleheim had always been a far cry from Midgar. Still, things could get busy –and a bit dangerous– at night. So I always tried to stay with the other dancers as much as possible. And, since this time, there were two dancers between me and my next set, I lounged quite comfortably in the quiet foyer, sipping some tangy concoction Dad had handed me with a smile.

So it was just my luck that as I was finally unwinding, Gen, Sephi, and Angeal showed up, looking more than a bit out of place. "Good evening, gentlemen. Are you enjoying your night?"

Sephi smirked. "I believe we did, some of us too much."

Gen turned red and tried to hide behind his hair. I slid Angeal a knowing smile. "Did you guys like my dance?"

Angeal's lips quirked. "Yeah. You can be quite sexy when you move that way," he commented, his voice low and sensual, a bit of heat twinkling in his dark eyes.

Gen had apparently chased his blush away long enough to smile at me. "You do a wonderful job out there."

Sephi had faded into the background like a ghost and disappeared. Apparently, he'd only been bringing them back to see me. I met Gen's gaze. "Thank you. What brings you two back here tonight?"

Angeal's gaze met mine. "Gen has a question."

I turned back to the redhead, who blushed again. "Angeal and I were wondering if you'd… join us sometime."

The implications of his words were clear enough, but I waited, as if not understanding. I wanted to make the redhead say the words.

Instead, Angeal smiled and filled in the blank. "Gen wants to know if you'll have sex with us."

I'm sure it was a wicked smile that tugged across my lips. "It sounds interesting. We might want to set a date." I knew the implication of another night in the invitation had a lot to do with the fact Gen had already come once tonight. These two definitely had the stamina to go all night, then most of the next day. But off their cycle, their stamina might suffer and Jenova knows the pride of two sexy soldiers couldn't take that!

Geneisis smiled at me, heat flooding his gaze. "Tomorrow might, perhaps? Our place?"

"Sounds fine by me." I leaned in and brushed a kiss to Gen's lips. "I think we'll all enjoy it." I stood up and smiled at Angeal before kissing him as well, a deeper, more meaningful kiss.

Angeal and I had never been lovers, but we'd fooled around quite a bit during high school when Gen had been too busy for his boyfriend and worshiping the ground Sephiroth walked on. This opportunity offered Angeal a way to rub it in his lover's face, if he wished, tormenting him with the fact he'd seen what Gen was just beginning to see while we were in high school.

I pulled away slowly, smiling softly at Angeal. "I better get ready for my next song. I'll see you boys around, perhaps finalize our plans a bit?"

Gen nodded slowly, his gaze shooting from me to his lover and back again.

"Do you guys need someone to show you back to the main room?" A voice asked softly from behind me.

"Aerith, you don't mind?" I asked, turning to smile at the pretty redheaded woman.

She pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I wouldn't have offered if I minded, Mr. Sin." She winked at me and beckoned them to follow her. I watched them walk away.

"You've done well," whispered a male voice I could recognize in my sleep.

I took a step back, seeking the warmth of Sephi's body against mine. "In what? Dancing or taking lovers?"

He chuckled and I felt the noise rumble through his chest. "Both," he returned, kissing my neck softly.

My breath hissed out under the lips of my first lover. "Mmm, Seph, you feel wonderful as always, but I have to get ready for my next number."

He hummed against my neck. "What song?"

I wrapped my arms around him, used to his backwards hugs. "Circus."

He kissed my ear. "Cage and all?" he asked, having seen this routine when I was still in Midgar.

I nodded, smiling. "That's part of the appeal of it, Seph. A beautiful captive for your entertainment."

He nipped at my earlobe. "You're appealing enough without it," he breathed out before the warmth t my back disappeared and I felt its loss deeply.

Seph and I had been together when we were younger, for over half a year, making him my first lover and my second longest relationship. We knew each others bodies so well, had grown to crave certain things from every lover since. After all, a body learns to want what it learns it likes. The least of which I _needed_, like nipping on my ear or humming against my neck, and the worst of which were occasionally an entertaining break from the norm, including bondage and some almost-public sex.

Seph and I… well, we were still kinds of lovers even now. When we both had a particularly dry spell, we had a tendency to come together in a rash tangle of limbs. Neither of us were in a relationship, but there is still that itch you have to scratch.

But I was too busy for sex right now. I had to save Heaven, come hell or high water. And if I never had sex again but managed to save it, so be it.

* * *

**Yes, Sephi and Vince were lovers. Yes, Vince said yes to Gen and Angeal. Yes, he really did think that last three sentances, lol.**

**Yep. V's willing to give up sex to save his father's dream. That's what we call _devotion_, kids.**

**So let me know what you think of this chapter, if you think I'm evil, a bitch, or not typing with a full keyboard!**

**Post Chapter Conversation:  
Gen:** WTF was up with Angeal and V kissing, Sins?  
**Angeal: **That's your punishment for coming in your pants a few chapters ago. Sins has to pay the bill to get them cleaned, you know.  
**Seph:** Am I gonna be the only one here not getting any?  
**Sins: **Nope, Sephi. Be patient :)


	7. Circus

**OH MY GOD I AM A SKANK AND A TEASE! I… I should be shot for taking so damn long!**

**Well, I am very happy to present the seventh chapter, the third strip scene and the last for the night. That's right. All of these chapters so far have still all been that same night. So there is at least one more chapter after this for one night. I'm sorry, but this is an epically long night for V and the rest of them.**

**I'm warning you now that a new crack pairing that suddenly came to me in the middle of writing this, lol. I don't think I've ever encountered it before, but HELLS YES, I am gonna rock it in this fic.**

**So, he is stripping to the biggest cliché is stripper-story history this time around. I think you'll like the different take one it ^^**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy Part 7: Circus.**

* * *

**Grimoire:**

Angeal and Genesis reappeared from the back room, a smile on Angeal's lips and a slight frown on Gen's. Sephiroth didn't reappear until a few minutes had passed, and the look in his eyes screamed hunger. Just what was my son getting himself into by dancing in front of his friends?

My favorite red-headed dancer was up, but I paid Reno no mind as he moved seductively on stage. I was absorbed in my question, then I was quickly called over to their table to get their drinks.

* * *

**Seph:**

The look in Grimoire's observant red eyes was my first tip-off that there could be a storm if we weren't careful.

"What can I get you?" he asked as he walked over, his gate almost as fluid as his son's.

Gen looked like he _really_ needed a drink, something harder than usual. "Vodka on the rocks."'

Angeal smirked. "I'd love another Wicked."

Grimoire looked at me.

"A Midnight, if you would," I requested politely.

He gave us a polite nodded and went off to fix our drinks.

I eyed the redhead and the brunette before me. "What did he say?"

Genesis choked.

Angeal gave me a half-smile that looked cockier than his true smile. "He said yes."

I nodded. Neither of them knew about V and I. They'd both been here in Neiblehime while V and I were in Midgar, V for formal dance training and myself for a bit of martial arts training. I knew that Angeal and V had been physically close during high school. I, myself, had wanted V in high school, but I knew our parents would have none of it.

Gen was the only one who hadn't seen the attraction of V during those years. It made no sense to me that he missed it, but Gen had been completely lost in his poetry and following me around like a puppy. Still, despite Gen's almost stalking, V had been my first lover. And I _still_ knew him inside and out.

Just then, Grimoire reappeared, the anger in his eyes cooled as he handed each of us our drinks.

I smiled softly at him. I liked Grim a lot better than I'd ever liked my own father. I brushed my fingers against his briefly, making sure my slight comforting gesture was out of the view of others, and he hesitantly smiled back at me. I had a sudden and very insane urge to kiss my mother's business partner.

My mother would freak, but I had a feeling somewhere deep inside of me that perhaps I was attracted to a man old enough to be my father. And perhaps I'd never been as attracted to his son as I'd believed I was.

* * *

**Grimoire:**

He pissed me off so much and then he had to do something sweet like touch my hand and smile at me.

It shouldn't have affected me so damn much, either. By all accounts, I was straight. And that was not even broaching the fact I was old enough to be his father –I mean, hell, he was the same age as my son! Never in my life would I have imagined that the feathery brush of his hand against mine would leave me with a raging hard-on!

His mother would _emasculate_ me if she knew.

The fanfare startled me and signaled to all of us –paying attention or not– that my son was about to perform his third routine of the night.

"Well, boys and girls, Sin is ready to show us his last routine tonight. This last piece of his is 'Circus', but be prepared to catch your jaws," Tifa purred.

* * *

**Cid:**

"Circus" had become a cliché song for dancers as such, but I believed that this Sin would have a… _unique_ take on it. Carnival music grew and filled the club as the lights went down in a flash. The curtains parted and a spotlight fell on the red-headed dancer who'd just finished his routine. He was pushing a rectangular shape draped in the familiar red and white stripes one associated with the circus. He wore a skimpier version of the full regalia of a ringmaster. He tipped his top-hat to the MC and the music faded slowly into an intense, anticipatory silence.

In a booming voice, the redhead announced, "Tonight, I present our panther, a beautiful captive for your entertainment. He's an exotic creature, stolen away from his rainforest home, and tonight, we'll show him off."

He took two handfuls of the sheet and yanked it toward himself. It fell away, revealing Sin, who was clad in a pair of black skin-tight leggings and a painted-on long-sleeved shirt, also in black. Silver chains criss-crossed his torso to add to the 'captive' feel of the outfit. Around his neck, there was a leather collar with a silver chain that disappeared into the hand of the 'ringmaster' who'd introduced him. The redhead yanked the chain and Sin nearly collided with one of the bars. As the music began, the cage fell away and the dancer rose to his feet. The red head disappeared before the lyrics became prominent.

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

The dancer's back arched like that of a cat, his head coming up as well to give us a good view of his chest. He trailed his hands along the chains crossing his body, light finally touching his face and showing us his dark mask and his ruby eyes glimmering out from behind it. His hands trailed down his thighs as he moved down to his knees, then even further.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

I watched his fingers play from the inside of his ankles to the outside of them. It took me a moment to figure it out: his pants zipped up the outside of his legs. My suspicion was confirmed as he laid on his stomach arched his back in a rather feline matter and crawled seductively –how in the _fuck_ he made it suggestive, I will never know– toward Yuffie and me. The close-fitting leggings seemed to fall away from his ankles and calves as he moved.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

Yuffie was holding her breath in excitement. I saw amusement twinkle in his eyes and pull across his lips before he took her hand and kissed it, like it was a perfectly normal part of the routine. He winked at me almost suggestively and I felt a smile curve across my lips, as well.

As Yuffie melted into a puddle of hormonal goop, he reared back in some graceful manner, rolling back on to his knees and up to his bare feet from there. His _bare_ feet, damn him, and he had perfectly shaped feet and cute toes!

_Okay, Cid,_ I challenged myself as heat flooded my groin, _let's find one attribute that you _don't_ find attractive about this man._ I suppressed a snort. Yeah, like that would be possible.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus_

He winked at me and stepped backward, further onto the stage and further from the edge. I wanted to pout like a spoiled brat. I wanted him closer to the edge, closer to _me_. I wanted to caress the miles and miles of creamy skin, to taste the muscular planes, to make him forget that any other lovers had ever existed and that anything else might be important but the fact he was mine.

_Oh well, _I thought with an evil smirk, _I'll get my wish soon enough._

I never was any good at being patient.

_There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware_

* * *

**Vincent:**

Yuffie's companion was certainly enjoying my flirtatious behavior. As the pants came away from my legs and hit the floor, I pondered the attractive blond man. He looked a little too conservative for my tastes, but there was an edge about him that made me think he might just be a little less conservative behind closed doors.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

My hands came to rest on my hips and I unzipped the skin-tight material to my arms quickly before reaching out for the pole

Reno, as the ringmaster, stepped back out onto the stage and then he stepped toward me. One of his hands slid sensuously down my spine while the other played across the middle of me chest slowly. Luckily, no one in the audience suspected that this might be to help complete the act of stripping me. When I'd installed the zipper along the spine of the shirt, I had actually thought through the fact that someone else would have to unzip it, so I had asked a dancer I trusted to do it. Reno yanked the parts of the shirt apart as though he had ripped it, then placed a line of kisses down the middle of my chest before sauntering off the stage with a provocative sway of his hips added to his usual swagger.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

* * *

**Cid:**

I'm certain that a dark glower was the only expression on my face and I hoped that the darkness in the club would cover it well. I knew what it was: it was that line of kisses the redhead laid across that bare, silken skin, like a sweet and tantalizing mark of his ownership, _his_ possession of the most beautiful, sensual creature I'd ever seen and I honestly couldn't handle the notion of someone else ever thinking they could own him. He was actually the freest person I'd ever had the pleasure of setting eyes on, and even I knew that no one would _ever_ own this man, no matter how hard they tried.

_Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't paid any attention to the sensual creature on the stage for several seconds and that the excitement that he stirred in the deeper reaches of my being had begun to subside a bit. I almost couldn't remember the last time that the sensation that stirred in me had banked like that.

When I looked up again, I found a warm, ruby gaze lingering on me. A brief expression flickered over his features, something that looked a great deal like he'd found himself worrying about me. He offered me a soft smile and strode to me, his footsteps so light as though he had floated to the edge of the stage to me. I knew it was a deviation from his routine, that he'd made a change to lift me from the dark cloud he'd seen me floundering in. It was sweet and perfect and it made me ache for him even more.

He reached out and lifted my chin with his fingertips. I looked up at him, wanting so desperately to press my lips against his for some reason. He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly, then rubbed his cheek gently against my cheek. My hand moved on its own to lightly touch his silky mane before he drew back, stepping back to the pole to press his mostly-naked flesh against the shiny metal.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

* * *

_**Hmm, is pretty Sin getting all interested in an audience member? What in the hell is going through his head, anyway? Well...**_

_****_**Sins:** What are you up to, V? Seriously, I didn't intend to have you do that...

**Vincent: **Because I totally intended to. *rolls eyes*

**Cid: **I... I don't know what is going on anymore. Sins, HELP!

**Yuffie: ***pouts* Why didn't _I_ get a kiss?

**Ah, the maddness in my mind.**

**So sorry that it took me so damn long to work on this. The trouble is pretty much all of it needs re-read and revised since I left it alone so long... but I'll press on and get back to it, 'kay?**

**REVIEW and tell me if you liked how he did "Circus"! :love:**


End file.
